


Proof of Trust

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leon finds D, it isn't anything like he pictured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> From IJ's Porn Battle, 'Count D/Leon, earned.'

Leon has this picture in his head of how it's gonna be when he finds D. It'll be after dark, somewhere in a big city. He'll shove open the pet shop doors. D will freeze in place. He'll yell at D, because he's got a lot of yelling stored up, and D will yell back at him.

He's not sure what will happen next. Maybe D will vanish again, and leave him standing in an empty store-front like they found in LA. Maybe D will feed him to the goat-tiger. The important part is that for once, even if it's only for half a second, he'll be in control and D won't, and he intends to enjoy it.

Of course it doesn't work like that. It's daylight, in a town somewhere in Brazil. Leon wouldn't even be here except that he'd heard about a group smuggling rare animals out of the country. He doesn't know what the fuck he thinks he can do about it -- sabotage their plane, maybe? -- but these days, he can't just think _not my problem_ and walk away, the way he used to. So he hitches a ride in a puddle-jumper, and winds up in the middle of the jungle with a bag full of dirty laundry and not a fuck of a lot else. He pays the pilot, settles his bag on his shoulder, and goes looking for a washerwoman, a general store, or the smugglers, and not necessarily in that order.

He finds the general store first, and walks in. Cop instinct wakes up and screams at him, a little fucking late, as his eyes adjust to the dimness and he realizes the following:

1) He's found the smugglers.  
2) Who are heavily armed, and jumpy.  
3) Because D found them first.

D -- his D, mismatched eyes and brocade dress-thing and all -- stands at the back of the store, hands folded in front of him. There's another door behind him, standing open, and Leon can just barely see what looks like cages back there. If there are cages, they must be empty, because a black panther is lounging in the doorway, and a large parrot with a murderous-looking beak sits perched above D's head.

As the smugglers are turning to see what idiot just came in, the parrot says, "Hello, Detective."

A bunch of them grab for their guns, and Leon thinks he sees D give the bird one of his Looks. He isn't sure, because there's a lot of guns pointing at him, which is a little distracting, and at least three different guys are babbling in Spanish or something, too rapid for Leon to follow. He recognizes the words for _lying_ and _the cops_.

"Of course not," D says, voice cutting through theirs like scissors through silk. He glides over to Leon. "He, too, is mine." And he kisses Leon, open-mouthed, before turning to face the smugglers again.

For a moment Leon wonders if D's kiss did something to him, transformed him, one of those freaky things like he used to half-see in the pet shop. He finds himself smiling at the guys who are pointing guns at him, and it feels like his teeth are a lot longer and sharper than usual. There's a little part of him that's muttering _holy shit!_ but only a little part, and he isn't sure if it's the teeth, the kiss, or the guns.

There's a clatter as a kid in the back loses his grip on his gun. Another shoulders forward to face D, and says, slow enough Leon can understand, "Please -- lord, we did not --"

The panther, or jaguar, whatever the hell it is, snarls, and D says gently, "Then run. Run, and _perhaps_ Lipoca will let you go."

They run for it. There's another guy who's protesting, _We've got guns!_, but then the jaguar surges up from the floor and swipes him with its claws, and a minute later there's no one left in the store except for D, Leon, the parrot, and the jaguar. The jaguar looks over its shoulder and grins at D, then vanishes out the door in pursuit of the smugglers.

The parrot flutters down to the counter, and clicks its beak at D. "Thank you," it says, and bobs its head. D inclines his in return, and the parrot hops off and walks out the back door. Leon's brain catches up him at this point, because if that's a wild parrot, how is it -- but he stops that train of thought before it's gone any farther. D's here. Even the kiss didn't mean anything, it's just part of the whole weirdness of D, that's all.

Then D turns and looks at him, with that faint smile as if he were about to offer Leon tea, and says, "You must be tired, Detective. Please, come with me."

So Leon follows him.

He isn't exactly surprised when they head out into the jungle. D could probably live inside the trees if he wanted. But instead, there's an actual house, or as close to a house as you got around here. D leads him into that, then takes away his bag of dirty clothes and hands it to a golden-furred monkey (who immediately opens it and makes indignant noises before vanishing, with the bag).

Then D starts to strip him.

Leon doesn't protest. He tries to help once or twice, but D pins him with a look, so he stops. He isn't sure what D's trying to prove, here. That he's dirty? That he needs a shower? Maybe it's some kind of proof of trust, although since D probably saved Leon's life five minutes ago, that's kind of stupid.

Or maybe it's some other kind of trust he's proving, because D's hands linger on Leon's skin sometimes, even if he _is_ all sweat and grime from travel. Leon doesn't even bother pretending to object. He's had too much time to think about shit like this since he left. He likes girls, but he likes D too, and so what if it's yet another rule D breaks? Not like that's anything new.

Another monkey hops up on a stool next to D, and hands him a cloth. D thanks him, then hands the cloth to Leon and gestures to a bowl of water Leon's pretty sure wasn't there before. "Prepare yourself."

Leon swallows hard, and nods. Feels like he's volunteering to be the sacrifice for some pagan ritual. But he bites his tongue and sponges himself off anyway, because he's an idiot, but he's sick of feeling dirty, so he might as well be a clean idiot.

Then D takes the cloth away, and hands him a vial of oil. Leon stares at it and for a second his head spins. This -- Jesus fucking Christ, D's asking --

"Detective?"

"Yeah," Leon manages, and pulls the cork out of the vial.

It's awkward, sticking his fingers there, but not as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. Especially when he looks up again, and D's as naked as he is, just finishing smoothing another cloth over his own skin. He looks up and meets Leon's eyes, and it's real. D wants to fuck him. D's brought him back here, and told him to lube himself, and D's going to fuck him.

D sits down on a couch-thing, and extends one hand in silent command. Request. Whatever it is: Leon knows what it means. He's pretty sure he should be panicking now. But instead, he walks over, and straddles D's legs. He leans down to kiss D, and D lets him, kisses him back. It helps remind him why this isn't just him getting in way over his head.

Leon sits up, and feels behind him for D's cock. Takes a deep breath. Lets it out as he pushes down, and D's pushing up, and holy shit D's inside him, and it feels -- it feels -- feels painful, and vulnerable, and awkward, and he can't remember ever being this turned on in his life.

D touches him. Not his cock, though after a while Leon's ready to beg for it, but his chest and his arms and his face and his thighs, faint and teasing. Finally D speeds up, and pulls Leon down into one more kiss, and whether it's the kiss or the angle or just D, Leon comes, hard, and hears D whisper his name as he shudders and goes still too.

After a while, D pulls him off. Leon's glad, because he isn't sure he can move. D gets up off the couch, though, and tugs on Leon's wrist, so Leon follows him into another room. More monkeys meet them, including the golden one from earlier, which scolds at them -- Leon can almost hear the words in the monkey-talk -- and throws another cleaning cloth at Leon. Leon tries to catch it, but D takes it from him, and cleans him, soft and gentle.

Leon opens his mouth to protest, or at least to say _something_. Ask if they're going to do it again, maybe. But D stops him with a finger on his mouth. "Sleep, Detective."

_I'm not a detective anymore,_ Leon wants to say. But he falls asleep before he manages more than "'M not--"

He doesn't dream, for the first time in months. And when he wakes up, he's alone. No monkeys. No D.

But his bag is on the bed next to him, and the clothes in it smell clean. On top of the bag is a slip of paper that smells faintly of incense, with one word on it: _Tokyo_.

Leon stretches. Yeah, it wasn't a dream: his ass hurts too much. He grins at the ceiling anyway and gets up. Gotta get dressed. Then back to the town, find his friend with the puddle-jumper. He's got a plane to Japan to catch.

-end-


End file.
